


Sounds Like Home

by Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves it, Dean can sing, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, however you wanna die, no beta we die like men, or women or genderqueer people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich/pseuds/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich
Summary: Cas hears Dean singing for the first time
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Sounds Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y’all! I’ve been meaning to finish this for a while, hope you like it!

Cas opened the bunker door and ambled down the stairs, exhausted after a long day of hunting. Eileen walked in, waved, and tossed him a beer. She sat down, not trying to start a conversation. The two were very close, but didn’t ever really talk much. She didn't have the desire to fill silence that most humans did, and Cas found it refreshing. He collapsed into a nearby chair and exhaled. The quiet hum of the lights always relaxed him. There was barely any grace left in him, but there was enough to keep his senses more heightened than any human’s. He had just begun to dose off when he heard another sound. One coming from Dean’s room. 

Cas’s eyes snapped open. He tried to hear what it was, but he got distracted by Eileen. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“Is Dean home?”

She nodded. “I think he’s in his room. Is he okay?”

“He seems fine, but I’ll go check.”

“Have a great time,” she smirked. Cas rolled his eyes. Ever since they had told the others that he and Dean were together, they had been teasing them relentlessly. Secretly, he loved it. It reminded him of how lucky he was to have his family. Finally, a family who accepted him and, for some reason, loved him. 

But he didn’t want to admit to that, so he just stood and walked to Dean’s room. 

As he got closer, he realized the sound was music. Dean seemed to be listening to some Led Zeppelin song. It was one Cas knew by heart, one Dean had put on that mixtape he had given him. But it sounded different. There weren’t any instruments, for one. The lyrics themselves sounded different too. More guttural. The words long and drawn out, a lazy summer breeze over an empty field. Cas held his breath, trying to absorb every note. 

_ Ah sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I’ve got one thing I got to do _

_ Ramble on _

The normally reedy high note was instead a deep, throaty sound that seemed to ooze soul. 

_ Wait.  _

Cas knew that soul. 

It was the brightest soul he had seen in his entire life. A soul he could look at day in and day out and never become tired of. A soul that meant more to him than so many things. A soul he had died for, and would over and over again. 

_ Dean’s  _ soul. 

Was that  _ Dean  _ singing?

Cas desperately wanted to burst through the door and see for himself, but he knew that wouldn’t be the best idea. Dean probably didn’t even know he was home, and he was most likely only singing because he thought the only other person in the bunker was the deaf one. So instead of kicking the door down, he leaned his ear against it and listened. 

Cas didn’t know the first thing about singing, but Dean Winchester’s voice sounded like home. It was warm and deep and inviting. Cas closed his eyes…

...And fell into Dean’s arms as he opened the door. 

“What the  _ fuck,  _ Cas?!” 

A part of Cas’s brain that wasn’t dying from embarrassment was sad that Dean’s voice was yelling at him instead of singing. But the rest of him was, in fact, dying from embarrassment. “H-hello, Dean.”

“What- I didn’t- you- you’re back?” He stammered. 

“Um. Yes.”

Cas pushed lightly off of Dean so he was standing on his own two feet again. Dean took a deep breath, seemingly trying to settle himself. “How long were you standing there?”

Cas could've lied and said he had just walked over, but he didn’t want to. He had spent so much time lying to Dean about trivial things, like the way his smile made his heart swell, or how every time Dean looked at him his stomach filled with bees. Cas didn’t want to lie anymore. 

Plus he had clearly been leaning against the door, and had literally just collapsed into his boyfriend’s arms. There was really no explanation for that other than the truth. 

“A while.”

Dean dropped his eyes. “Sorry. I was pretty loud, wasn’t I. I usually only do it with the deaf one here, try not to annoy everyone.”

Cas gaped at him. Like a full, open-mouthed, slack-jawed gape. He knew he probably looked comical, but he couldn’t help it. “Dean… why would your singing be annoying?”

Dean chuckled. “Gee, sunshine, maybe because you were standing there, trying to figure out how to tell me to shut up without being rude?”

“ _ Dean _ .” Cas said again. “Your voice… your voice is the most beautiful sound I’ve heard in a long,  _ long  _ time. 

Whatever snarky comeback Dean was going to give died on his lips. “You… you really think that?”

“If I could hear one last sound before I died-”

“Alright take it easy, babe. Nobody’s dying.” Dean chuckled, but Cas could see right through him. 

Dean wasn’t one for proclamations. ‘Chick flick moments’ were not his thing. 

But that didn’t mean Cas couldn't see the goofy smile smeared on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to write a fic about how supernatural will end and I was getting some pretty not-snazzy writers block. This was just to get my writing juice flowing again. Hope you liked it!


End file.
